


Wine, Story, Leather

by Charlotte_Lancer



Series: Random Word Generator Drabbles [8]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, implied leather kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer





	Wine, Story, Leather

Jeremy isn't sure how much wine they've had when James speaks up, but clearly they'd reached the point of too much.

"I'd like to see you in leather," James says, slurring slightly.

"Why? So the tabloids can exaga- exgera- can blow it into some story where I, uh-" Jeremy's ramblings are cut off by James grabbing Jeremy's face in what Jeremy assumes is supposed to be a sensual manner.

"Because you'd look good," James says, turning towards Jeremy only to fall forward onto his lap.

Jeremy smiles, and runs a hand through James' hair. "Maybe later, if you really want."


End file.
